


Blue Liquid of Truth

by Snowbird69



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbird69/pseuds/Snowbird69
Summary: A brief one-shot of Morty's dilemma when Rick wakes him up tied to a chair.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Blue Liquid of Truth

Morty woke up to the sight of his grandfather filling a needle with some sort of blue glowing liquid. He tried to move his arms but they were bound to a chair. He couldn’t figure out what was going on and just was scared of what Rick was about to inject him with.

“L-look Rick I just woke up, what the hell a-are you doing? Why am I tied up?” He tried wriggling his hands free from the rope that was tightly wrapped around his wrists. 

“Morty y-you were saying some weird shit in your sleep again. I j-just have some questions Morty.” he squatted down to Morty’s eye level, “T-this won’t hurt that-that much.”

Morty winced at the sudden shock from the burning sensation the liquid was leaving. He felt his entire body heat up along with his arm going a little numb. 

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT RICK?!”

“Shut-shut the fuck up Morty, do you want Summer to hear us?” 

“Well what the- what the fuck did you inject into me?! It burns!!”

“Good- that means it is starting to work.”

“What IS in me Rick?!”

“Well, it’s a truth serum. Your feeble little mind wouldn’t be able to comprehend it so we’ll leave it at that.”

“Why did you-?”

Rick slapped this Morty across the face.

“I’m asking the questions around here! Which Rick do you belong to?”

“W-what are you talking about Rick?!”

“I’m asking, WHICH RICK?”

“Y-you’re my Rick! I swear!”

“Good. Why were you mumbling about another Rick then?”

“W-what are you talking about?”

“Don’t test me Morty, why were you talking about  _ a _ Rick in your sleep last night”

“I-I don’t want to say..” Rick slapped his face again.

“But you have to, I injected you with the serum Morty.”

“It means I tell the truth, not-”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Morty. Why were you talking about me, or at least a Rick last night in your sleep?” he got up, threw Morty on the floor and stepped on his face. “Tell. Me. Now. Or. Else.”

“R-Rick that was really- really hot I…” wait what did he just say to his grandpa?

“Wait.. What did you just say?”

“That that was…. Hot?” Morty wanted so badly for his hands to be free, he just wanted to hide after admitting that to his own  _ grandfather _ .

Rick suddenly changed his tone. He changed his posture to seem more sadistic, more… seductive. He smugly smiled while rubbing his foot on Morty’s face. He looked his grandson up and down, noticing the ever-growing erection in his Morty’s pants.

“Oh really? Then how’s- how’s this?” he picked up Morty by the collar, still attached to a chair, and shoved his alcohol-covered tongue down Morty’s throat. His mouth tasted sweet and heavenly, if he put the fact that his Rick’s mouth also tasted like booze. His eyes closed, rolled back and he moaned into the kiss.

“R-Rick… I’ve always wanted… this”

“Oh this is just the beginning of a new adventure, Morty.” 


End file.
